


Enchanting Encounter

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda contemplates on how she first met Sarek of Vulcan and wonders if he might be “The One.”</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanting Encounter

Enchanting Encounter  
by T'Pree  
Codes: Sarek/Amanda  
Rated: G  
Summary: Amanda contemplates on how she first met Sarek of Vulcan and wonders if he might be “The One.”

~ooOoo~

Sometimes I think of how we met  
It was not in some dimly lit, cheerful bar  
It was not in some fancy, expensive hotel  
It was in Golden Gate Park.

I thought the walks in the park were beautiful.  
It gave me an enlightening view  
It gave me a sense of direction  
I was impressed by your intellectual view of my world.

Our conversations never seemed to end  
Our conversations explored territories of women and men  
We never lost our direction  
We never wandered off from one another.

Instead, we have grown closer  
Become much wiser of each other’s culture  
Been amazed at the similarities  
And fascinated by the differences.

Sometimes I wonder, are you “The One?”  
I think, perhaps, you are  
Who would have thought that such two disparate beings as us  
Could come together and create such meaning and beauty?

Sometimes I feel as if there is something important you want to ask me  
You are not the least bit bashful  
When you make up your mind and know what you want  
You relentlessly pursue it until you have it.

It would be thrilling if you should decide to pursue me  
I think that, perhaps, you will  
You will be very persistent in your pursuit  
Until I catch you.


End file.
